Blood
Blood (formerly Wind) is a male Golden EagleRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with dark brownRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 7, Page 105, messy feathers, dark green eyes, a swollen, infected scar on his chest, and a nick in his beak. History Rise of Evil Blood is first introduced when Conrad, his fighters, and his fighter trainees, are on a mission. Blood seems to be the one in charge of the patrol of Razor Talons, as shown when Blood slashes at Wayde. Blood asks why the islanders are in their territory before he allows them to leave as long as they don't show up again. Unexpectedly, Keres leaps out of nowhere and pins Conrad down before she asks Blood why he's letting them go. Blood explains and Keres screeches angrily. Keres later mentions Blood to Griffyth. She tells him that Blood was letting the islanders go without attempting to attack them. Later, when Griffyth is getting patrols ready, he sends Blood on one. Blood is supposed to go to Owls' Meadow with Sorpant and Hunter. When Kai, Falco, Silver, and Claw are getting chased by Razor Talons, Kai sees Blood and Martyn pursuing Falco. Falco escapes into a small crevice, but Blood and Martyn wait outside. Soon, Ember convinces the two to leave Falco, as they clearly aren't going to capture him. Blood and Martyn fly off with Ember. Blood is later seen by Wayde. Wayde gathers up a patrol which consists of Blood, Sorpant, and Thunder to re-capture Falco, Silver, and Kai. When the Razor Talon patrol fights the three islanders, Blood manages to grab hold of Falco and pins him down while Sorpant and Thunder get the other two. Blood carries Falco back to the Dry Mountains. Blood is later mentioned by Martyn. When Thorn asks Martyn what he's doing away from the training area, Martyn tells her that Blood dismissed them. Blood is seen when Keres and the other Razor Talons are chasing after Thunder and the escaping prisoners. Blood tries to get hold of Mallow but fails in doing so. When Kai, Thunder, and Blyana are flying towards Kestrel Island, they begin to get pursued by Griffyth and some other Razor Talons, including Blood. During the battle, Pine appears to help Kai and his friends, and Blood attacks him. After the gulls arrive to help Kai, Blood retreats with Hunter. Outcast In the Prologue, Kenyotah makes a plan to infiltrate the Jungle Flock by using Coal. She mentions that Blood and Murk would accompany him to The Jungle. Kai spots Coal sneaking out of camp one night and decides to follow him. Coal meets up with Blood and Murk, and tells them information about the Jungle Flock that he has discovered. Thunder is later telling Kai and the others a bit about Kenyotah. He mentions that Blood is Kenyotah's adoptive brother, who was formerly known as Wind until Sun and Razor were killed. When the Razor Talons enter the camp with Jaye, one of the birds Kai recognises is Blood. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Family Adopted Sister: Kenyotah - Living (As of Outcast) Mate: Airyks - Living (As of Outcast) Sons: Birch - Status Unknown Boulder - Status Unknown Daughter: Feathers - Living (As of Outcast) Gallery Blood Illustration remake.png|Blood illustration from Rise of Evil, Chapter 16 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Razor Talons Category:Fighters Category:Trainers Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Eagles Category:Outcast Characters Category:The Flame's Return Characters